Chuck vs Sarah and The Suburbs Assault
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: a short cliff hanger one shot taking place in season two. Chuck and Sarah fight to survive a FULCRUM assault that hits a little too close to home.


**_AN: HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS JUST A LITTLE DRABBLE I WROTE OUT OF BORDOM ONE NIGHT SEVERAL MONTHS AGO AND NEVER UPLOADED._**

**_AN: SO THIS IS PRETTY ROUGH AND IS UN BETA'D_**

**_AN: THIS TAKES PLACE IN OR AROUND THE MIDDLE OF SEASON TWO, AS YOU CAN TELL THIS IS TOTALLY A.U._**

**_AN: HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS_**

**_I DON'T OWN CHUCK BUT I DO OWN ALL OF THE SEASONS :D_**

* * *

Chuck vs. Sarah and The Suburbs Assault

By CharmingCharles2896

Hello my name is Chuck and here are some things you need to know or maybe just forgot… Sarah and I moved in together a couple weeks after the mission in the suburbs thinking that it would make the cover a little more convincing. It had but to them it was torture cause they new they loved each other or at least chuck new he loved her and they also new that it was never going to happen, that a relationship was impossible between them. But nonetheless they went with it and continued on with life as they new it. But tonight was different it was the biggest thunderstorm in over 10 years and to Chucks obvious amazement Sarah was deathly afraid of thunder we're not talking scared we're talking terrified beyond terrified. So as of 11:00 P.M. Sarah was cuddled close to Chuck as they lay in bed, chuck having his arm rapped around her. Ellie and Awesome were working a night shift so they would be out till early tomorrow. The storm was so loud that you could not hear the quiet sobs of Sarah. As the storm raged they didn't hear the door open they didn't hear the quiet footsteps of the fulcrum agents who were closing the distance to their bedroom… the door flew open and six fulcrum agents burst through the door guns drawn.

"Put your hands on you head and slowly walk outside" by now Sarah had her gun drawn and pointed at one of them. They were hopelessly out numbered and Sarah was losing ground as the fulcrum agents got closer and closer to Chuck.

"Okay nobody has to get hurt hear I'll go peacefully if she can go free, deal?" said Chuck trying desperately to save the love of his life.

"Oh hell no. We are not going to leave the infamous Sarah Walker behind so she can come save you. No way either she dies and we take you or she dies and we take you either way she dies tonight, understand mister Carmichael?" little did they know that Casey was currently in the court yard with a rifle waiting for the right shot… Bam! The Morgan door shattered and a man fell dead, as the chaos ensued Sarah killed another three guys before she shrieked and grabbed her leg collapsing to the ground.

"Sarah no!" yelled Chuck as he flashed like never before it was every fighting move from every movie he had ever seen as if the intersect was teaching him to fight. as the flash ended Chuck ran at the two remaining men and proceeded to crush them like bugs one threw a blind jab that never in a million years would have landed on Chucks face. Chuck grabbed the arm of the first attacker and shattered his elbow joint before kicking in the knee then snapping the guy's neck. The other attacker drew his gun to shoot but Chuck grabbed a pen from the table and stabbed the attacker in the hand threw and threw. The man screamed as Chuck proceeded to smash the man's face on the table killing him instantly. The fight lasted only 45 second but in that time Sarah got shot and Chuck single handedly killed two highly trained agents. As Chuck ran over to the now unconscious Sarah Walker, he examined her body she had been shot in the leg it looked like a through and through but he wasn't a doctor so he wasn't sure.

"Sarah, Sarah wake up please wake up I need you and I can't live without you so please wake up." Chuck was practically sobbing as she continued to bleed, that's when Casey came in and saw her lying there.

"Chuck we need to make a truncate to stop the bleed okay?" Casey tore off Chuck's long sleeve and tied it tight around her leg. Sarah stirred a little before opening he eyes.

"Chuck." said Sarah as she grimaced from the pain before her eyes rolled back in her head

"Sarah oh my god, Sarah come on." Chuck was taking deep breaths as Casey picked her up.

"Chuck I'll go warm up the Vick you gotta call this in right now." Casey boomed as he ran into the courtyard holding Sarah in his arms. Chuck was freaking out, Sarah his one and only love the one he would follow into the darkness was hurt and if she died he didn't know what he would do. He picked up his phone but his hands were shaking horribly as he ran to the Vick he started hyperventilating.

"Bartowski pull your self together she needs us, she needs you so call it in!"

"I can't Casey I mean I can but I cant I'm to worried I'm scared I'm, I'm" Chuck trailed off as he started crying, her blood was all over him and he could not get the look on her face as she was hit out of his skull.

"Chuck please listen to me she is alive right now and if you don't call this in we'll never be able to save her okay so please save her, please I need her as much as you do so calm down and make the call."

* * *

**_AN: SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONE SHOT_**

**_AN: I'M CURRENTLY RE-WRITING CHUCK VS OLD FRIENDS AND I'M GOING TO REPOST IT EVENTUALLY AS "WHAT A WICKED GAME YOU PLAY" INSPIRED BY WICKED GAME PERFORMED BY CHRIS ISAAK A TALE OF TRAGEDY, HEARTBREAK AND SECOND CHANCES._**

**_AN: UNTIL NEXT TIME :D_**


End file.
